Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Mega Shark Wiki *Wiki: http://mega-shark.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mega-shark.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.74.219.78 *Reason: *Signature: 04:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done — Jr Mime (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Spansh Battlefield Wiki *Wiki: http://es.battlefield.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/195.57.19.102 *Reason: Replaced sections and created spam page. Vandalism has been reverted, though the page still needs to be deleted and the sole administrator hasn't edited since November 2013 (though logged in a June 9, 2014). *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 09:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done — Jr Mime (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Il commissario Rex Wiki *Wiki: http://it.rex.wikia.com *Vandal: http://it.rex.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wiki_Vandal&Destroyer *Reason: Blanked out pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 09:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Tolololpedia *Wiki: http://tolololpedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://tolololpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/36.72.244.147 *Reason: Replacing content with gibberish. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 09:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Already blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bossy Bad User *Wiki:http://angrybirdsfanon.wikia.com *Vandal: http://angrybirdsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AquaAngryBirdsFan *Reason:Has being bossy and greedy that is being bad on wikias and I insist to put her in global block, sir. *Signature: User:Bella kim ::He's been blocked on that wiki, and I do not see any other occurrence of that act on other wikis. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) iSC Pedia 3.0 *Wiki: http://isc-pedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://isc-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Variety3241 *Reason: Vandalism not only in iSC Pedia 3.0. See also: * http://isc-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2733 * http://diamond-digger-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3461 * http://bubble-witch-saga-2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2115 * http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:690758 *Signature: Suriyaa iSC My Talk 12:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I do not see any clear vandalism by that user. It seems he only tried to help, but he doesn't know how to. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Parody Wiki *Wiki: http://parody.wikia.com *Vandal: http://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.118.241.204 *Reason: removing content from pages *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 14:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. — Jr Mime (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) 90210 *Wiki: http://90210.wikia.com *Vandal: http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trollguy222 *Reason: This user keeps posting inappropriate images on the Annie Wilson page on the 90210 wiki. I reverted the edits but 2 minutes late he changed it back and also wrote something inappropriate on my page. Please block him or have him removed, what he is doing is truly revolting. *Signature: Geekchick98 (talk) 22:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Already blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Otherkin Wiki *Wiki: http://otherkin.wikia.com *Vandal: http://otherkin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.7.203.38 *Reason: Removing content from pages, (blanking) and adding nonsense. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 02:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Cleaned. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Wiki *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.100.158.94 *Reason: adding gibberish to pages *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 15:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Cleaned. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) TheFuturesOfEuropes Wiki *Wiki: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pornstar1020 *Reason: Added porn on the wiki. *Signature: Sunburn9000Epic (talk) 20:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Globally blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Poopy pee fart *Wiki: http://poopy-pee-fart.wikia.com *Vandal: http://poopy-pee-fart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Diesel the fat man *Reason: Vandalism numerous pages with nonsense. Also, the wiki seems to be a spam wiki. *Signature: [[User:JosephHawk|'JosephHawk']] �� 02:04, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Since it is his wiki (he's the founder), and he can do whatever he wants with it, I won't take actions. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) TheFutureOfEuropes Wiki *Wiki: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ecpatter *Reason: Vandalizes and creates undo/redo edit wars. Liar. *Signature: Sunburn9000Epic (talk) 02:36, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I cannot do anything about that, you'll need to bring it up to the local administrators. — Jr Mime (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC)